


Never Forget You

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Keith's skin is based off the comics because he actually fucking looks like he been in the desert, Lance (Voltron) Has Brown Eyes, M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron), none of that #00000 bullshit they do in the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: The next day she was gone.And the day after that.And the one after that.Until a week went by.And then a month.By then Lance had given up that he’d see her again.Although the first few days he hoped.She wouldn’t have just left without saying goodbye right?By the three month mark Hunk was introduced to the class as a new student and he was able to distract himself from his broken heart.





	Never Forget You

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea in my head, couldn't stop thinking about it so here, enjoy.
> 
> In this fic Lance has brown eyes because we were fucking robbed.
> 
> Also there's no way in hell you can tell me no girl ever wanted to date him because boys like him with blue eyes is the shit white girls lap up for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

He remembers the first time he met her.

Pale skin, dark hair, pretty eyes.

She was everything he’d read about in fairy tales. Of a fair princess waiting for her knight in shining armor.

Lance was instantly enamored when he realized she was more than okay with being her own knight.

A spitfire of a girl not afraid to get dirty or fight back. More days than not she had dirt smudges across her face and bandaged scrapes covering her arms and legs. And she’d sent more than a few kids to the nurse that thought they could bully her.

He remembers one time he had seen her on the ground, making a face at her newest scrape during recess. A bright red on her knee against brown dirt and pale skin.

Without hesitation he had gone up to her, rummaging around in his pocket for a band-aid and coming out with one of his favorites. He had given it to her, hand outstretched and waiting for her to take it.

She’d made a face as she looked up at him, eyes squinting against the sunlight that shined down and made her hair light up in that sunshiny brown he’d admired so much. She looked from the band-aid to him for a few seconds, before cautiously taking it from him and looking at it.

“What’s this?”

It took him a moment to realize she was asking about the character on the band-aid.

“That’s Blue Beetle, he’s a character from the DC Universe.”

“Is he your favorite superhero?”

“Yeah! He’s really cool and he’s just like me!”

He’d spent the rest of recess telling her all about his favorites. And during that he’d found out Wonder Woman was her favorite because “She’s a badass and not afraid to get rid of the bad guys for good.”

He didn’t think his heart could beat any faster for her after that.

Over the next few days he’d hang out with her, whether on the swings or by the slides. They’d mostly sit quietly together, or Lance would talk most of the time while she listened, butting in with short questions or one word answers and an occasional nod.

He found out her name was Jenny with a “G” and it was short for Genevieve. When he asked her how she got her name she had just shrugged and said her dad told her that her mom thought it was a pretty name.

And Lance agreed.

When she had asked him how he got his name he’d told her that his actual name was Leandro but people couldn’t pronounce it right so he went by Lance. She’d gotten excited about that, shaking his arm enthusiastically as she told him that was why she went by Genny, no one could pronounce her name right to save their lives.

Her eyes had lighten up so brightly he couldn’t help the butterflies in his stomach or the red blush that covered his cheeks. Luckily his skin was dark enough that she hadn’t had noticed, telling him about how dumb people were that they couldn’t even pronounce her name right.

 

Days turned into weeks where they both were inseparable, often where you found one the other wasn’t too far behind.

As was such the case when the assistant teacher had rounded a corner during recess, coming to see what the noise was about, only to stop in her tracks with a gasp.

Two third graders were on the ground, one sniffling slightly as they held a hand to their bruised cheek, and another bawling at the state of their bleeding nose.

And off to the side was Genny and Lance, the latter on the ground with a scraped and bleeding elbow, fresh tears falling over his cheeks while the former stood over him protectively, hands held awkwardly over him as she tried her best to calm him down.

The teacher, upon seeing the kindergarten student’s bloody knuckles, pieced together how the third graders had gotten their injuries at least, and without waiting a beat she gathered them up to go to the nurse’s office, the little girl staying adamantly with her friend.

 

After the teachers had stepped out into the hall, leaving the two in the nurse’s room alone, Genny had gotten up from her cot to sit with Lance. He’d only gotten a light bandage for his wounds but his arm was still sore from the fall he had when the older kid had pushed him.

“You okay?” Genny asked, brushing her hair from her eyes as she leaned over to get a better look.

Lance only nodded, wiping away a few stray tears as he looked over to her, eyes catching sight of her bandaged hand.

Before she could say anything about it he carefully grabbed her hand in his own, pressing the lightest of kisses on her knuckles.

“Mom says kisses make it better.” He explained, face warming as he ducked his head in embarrassment, muttering a soft sorry at his abrupt action.

Genny didn’t like to be touched, made it very clear whenever she’d flinch away from any contact, especially sudden touches that took her by surprise. The most she’d done was grab Lance by the wrist whenever she’d drag him somewhere to show him something, her thumb rubbing idly at his pulse point. A motion her dad had mentioned that her mother did with him when Lance had asked her about it.

He nearly jumped when something bumped into his head, the butterflies in his stomach doing flips and twirls as his own dark eyes met another pair of ones much darker. A bright smile against an equally bright face directed at him, dark hair serving as curtains of black brown on each side as the two sat forehead to forehead.

“They do.”

 

* * *

 

The next day she was gone.

And the day after that.

And the one after that.

Until a week went by.

And then a month.

By then Lance had given up that he’d see her again.

Although the first few days he hoped.

She wouldn’t have just left without saying goodbye right?

By the three month mark Hunk was introduced to the class as a new student and he was able to distract himself from his broken heart.

 

Over the years he’d more or less forgotten her as far as daily life went. Going on about his days without even a thought towards her. Not to say he didn’t think about her, there were moments when he wondered where she was and how she was doing. If she still kept him in her thoughts like he did her.

But those were just passing thoughts.

Over time he thought less and less of her, more focused on getting good enough grades to be able to go into the Galaxy Garrison.

And by the time the acceptance letter came in she was purged from his mind completely.

 

He didn’t think about her when dark hair, dark skin and darker eyes met his sights.

And he didn’t think about her at all when he declared the owner of such appearance a rival.

Or when the Kerberos mission failed.

Or when his self proclaimed rival was kicked out.

Or when he and his friends were in a giant mechanical lion fleeing from ships that sought out to capture them.

It wasn’t until he was allowed a moment to breathe as the castle ship floated idly through space that the thought crossed his mind that he really wouldn’t be able to see her again now.

His heart broke a little more at that one.

* * *

 

He didn’t think much of the bonding moment. Tried not to when those dark eyes reminded him of someone else’s.

 

* * *

 

It was just after Keith had left for the Blade, Lance standing off to the side to sort through whatever these feelings that gathered in his chest were at the other’s departure, when Hunk had brought up something to the group.

“Anyone lose an earring?” He had asked, looking more towards Allura and Pidge than anyone else as he held up a charm of sorts that looked like it could’ve been apart of a pair of earrings. Silver décor with a stone of mixed blues set in the middle, it was rather gorgeous.

And something Lance hadn’t seen in over a decade.

“Where’d you get this?!” Lance said, a little loud for just a curious question, Hunk jumping as his best friend snatched it from his hands, eyes looking at the charm with a familiarity that was unbeknownst to him.

“Uhh, I found it in the Red Lion's cockpit, what’s-“

Hunk was ignored as Lance ran through the doors, leaving everyone wondering what had just happened.

  
By the time he reached the hangar the ship’s rear engines were just two blue blips in the distance.

He abruptly remembered what true heart break felt like now.

 

* * *

 

Lotor was apparently on their side.

Pidge had found Matt and her dad.

He’d unlocked a new bayard form.

Allura had unlocked her own powers.

Lotor was now emperor.

Shiro was acting not like Shiro.

Keith had come back with someone new.

And Lance was ready to remember.

 

He'd broken off from the crowd of all celebrating their victories, slipping away to follow the near silent steps a couple of yards ahead.

He followed them to an empty room, now used for storage if the various boxes and things strewn about were anything to go by, watching silently as Keith punched a barely there dent in the wall, shoulders shaking with silent sobs, not noticing he had an audience.

Lance braced himself, clutching the small charm in his hand that he kept in his jacket pocket since Keith had left that day. He made sure his steps were heard as he entered, walking surely towards the other as he tried to wipe away the evidence of his earlier crying.

“Lance I…what are you doing here?” Keith asked, a puzzled and yet guarded look on his face, standing tense and ready to attack for lack of a better word.

Just like the first time.

Lance nearly smiled at the thought, but he remained calm as he took the last few steps that would place him in front of Keith. Slowly and carefully like he was dealing with a skittish animal Lance stretched out his hand, grabbing Keith’s wrist and holding the bruised and bloodied hand in his own. He placed the lightest of kisses upon his knuckles, rubbing a thumb over the smooth skin on the top of his hand in a soothing motion.

“Mom says kisses make it better.” Lance said softly, breath barely over a whisper, warm breath fanning over the hand he held close to his lips.

He nearly cried in relief, his eyes watering when a unusual yet familiar touch bumped his forehead. And while the hair might’ve been too short to curtain them both like when they were younger, the safety and security of it still weighed heavy.

Dark brown eyes looked into watery black violets, Keith choking out a broken sob as the realization set in, a shaky smile gracing his face as he laughed, Lance joining in as they both dissolved into a mess of tears.

Keith lifted a hand to Lance’s face, smiling when the other boy leaned into it without hesitation, voice shaky yet clear as he spoke.

“They do.”


End file.
